half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa Security Force
The Black Mesa Security Force is the main component of Black Mesa's support personnel force. With the Black Mesa Science Team, it is one of the most important bodies of the Black Mesa Personnel. Each guard is granted a different security clearance specific to his or her duty, with an average clearance of Level 3. The security guard uniform consists of a blue shirt, black tie, dark blue pants, black assault boots, equipment belt, armor vest and helmet. Its standard issue sidearm is the Glock 17, but heavier ordinance, such as shotguns, .357 Magnum revolvers, Desert Eagles and grenades are also available to them. Positions *'Security Officer' - The vast majority of guards work as security officers, tasked with protecting secured areas and information, reporting breaches of authority to their administrative sponsor and helping with general maintenance tasks. In rare cases, security officers will be tasked with capturing escaped research specimens. *'Section Manager' - The role of section manager is effectively a desk job that consists of directing security officers and assigning tasks. *'Instructor' - Security officers will often take on additional work instructing new recruits in the Sector A Training Facility, as themselves or their hologram counterparts. Notable members *Barney Calhoun *Complete list In-game *Black Mesa security guards will always help the player and can be very useful as protection or drawing fire. If shot at by the player however, they will turn against them. *Although each Barney carries a handgun, their effectiveness in combat can often be hampered by poor path finding and slow response times. However, it can be seen that he is capable of killing one or occasionally several of the more heavily armed and armored soldiers, most likely due to his accuracy at long range. *When in need of ammo, it can also be helpful for the player to take it from security guards by killing them when arrived at a point where they cannot follow anymore (i.e. when a ladder must be climbed, or when indestructible obstacles are on the way). Behind the scenes *Originally, all Black Mesa employees were to be hostile to the player. The Barney NPC was then used by Valve's Al programmer Steve Bond to run experiments in enemy squad behavior. By putting the player in the role of squad leader, and forcing Barney to follow instead of fight the player, Bond hoped for an easy way to test navigation rules. The unexpected result of this experiment was a working companion character, which instantly appealed to every playtester who saw Barney in action. This caused the team to rethink large portions of the story and Gordon's role in it, and the game was completely overhauled in late 1997. In that process of converting enemies to allies, the team also came to think about characters that were neither allies nor enemies to the player, leading to the creation of the G-Man.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Originally, the Black Mesa security guards were to be members of the Military Police.Half-Life Beta *Security guards and scientists were originally to have a much more frightened, almost cartoonish face.Half-Life Beta *The Opposing Force "Otis" security guards were originally to wear helmets, like the "Barney" version. While removed in the main game, it is still present in the multiplayer model. Security guards list The security guards feature two models. The "Barney" model, the only met in Half-Life, from which Barney Calhoun was retconned. It went through several general versions before the current one: the very first one was a Don Knotts-looking, very simple model, with big eyes an a Military Police helmet. The second one is more detailed, has smaller eyes, and still has a white Military Police helmet. The third one is slightly different, has even smaller eyes and a simple security guard helmet. The fourth one is the retail version, that has two HD versions (one introduced in the High Definition Pack, the other in Decay, also featured in the Dreamcast version of Half-Life). A Zombie version was also introduced in Opposing Force. The other model is the "Otis" model, the overweight security guard introduced in Opposing Force. He was originally to wear a helmet and a moustache only, and was subsequently expanded to an non moustachioed version, and a black version in Blue Shift, although it is not seen in game. He has a slightly different personality that the Barney version, and is shown liking donuts and sodas. He was derived into Otis Laurey. Security guards are never referred by these names in-game, being only their model names. Trivia *A cheat code in the Dreamcast version of Half-Life that provides the character with invincibility is "Otis loves Dreamcast". *Characters from The Andy Griffith Show bear the names of Barney and Otis. It is probable, though yet to be verified, that the references are intentional. Also, the original Barney model bears a striking resemblance with Don Knotts, one of the actors of the show, who played the character named Barney Fife, which in the United States has long been a disparaging term for an inept and incompetent policeman.http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Barney+Fife Hal Smith, who played the character named Otis, bears some resemblance with the Otis model, though it is not striking. Gallery Pre-release File:Bigtent.jpg|The first Military Police Barney in the Tentacle pit. File:Panthereye-guard.jpg|The first Military Police Barney about the be attacked by a Panther Eye. File:Ivan small.jpg|The first Military Police Barney behind Ivan the Space Biker. File:Bullsquid guard.jpg|Second version being eaten by a Bullsquid with a scientist. File:Panthereye-drinks.jpg|Third version being eaten by a Panther Eye. File:Otis helmet close.jpg|In-game helmet Otis. File:Otis wrench.jpg|Ditto. File:Of14.JPG|Ditto. File:Otis ctf.png|Multiplayer helmet Otis preview. Retail File:Black Mesa Inbound.jpg|Barney Calhoun, the first seen security guard, at the very start of Half-Life. File:Black Mesa lobby.jpg File:Barney sector c.jpg File:Barney pwnd.jpg File:Shotgun scientist.jpg File:G-Man Uplink.jpg File:Otis scanner.jpg File:We Are Pulling Out2.jpg File:Ba hazard100000.jpg File:Barney door bs.jpg File:Barney comp.jpg File:Insecurity.jpg File:My files.jpg File:Insecurity3.jpg File:Shooting range gun.jpg File:Otis donut.jpg Are you crazy.jpg File:Ba maint0000.jpg File:Suv magnum2.jpg File:Ba power10029.jpg File:Guard scanner.jpg Advertisements File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN4.png|Black Mesa Security Force advertisement. File:Ba propaganda1.png|Shooting Range advertisement. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Factions Category:Black Mesa Personnel Category:Allies